If Only
by Raven's Lil Demon
Summary: The princess of neo-england ponders over if she should be marring the boy, before she even finished her search. When meeting Cecile, they both dissappear. The gang goes on a man hunt, but what will happen to all the girls, when some are found dead?


Raven's Lil Demon: "Hi. This is my first Ggundam fic, my second fic, so please review and tell me what you think. Arigato. Ja ne."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GGundam, only the princess of Neo-England. Enjoy.  
  
~* To take a risk *~  
  
Walking around the streets, like everyone else, she looked to left and right when she heard footsteps. They grew quicker and faster the quicker and faster so went. Her blue dress brushed against her leg and she became scared. She didn't want to look back in fear of who it might be, but curiosity got the best of her. She took a glance back to see a young man there. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and he had on blue jeans, a blue jacket and blue sneakers. She kept walking and after a few, she took a glance back and he was still there. She became scared and ran. She could hear the man running and she ran to a small house. She opened the door and shut it. She made sure to lock it. She looked around. A young boy was sitting at a table and he turned to look at her. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He hand on white pants, a white jacket and white boots. He stood and bowed.  
  
"Princess, what brings you here?" The boy asked. He took a look at the princess. She had on a short blue dress, blue boots, blue gloves on, and a blue lace in her brown hair.  
  
"Matthew, someone is following. I'm afraid it's one of those men who are capturing those innocent girl." The prnicess said. He walked over and looked out the window.  
  
"Well, he's gone. Kohara, I think it's best if we get you out of Neo-England. I can call my gundam and….." Princess Kohara stopped him.  
  
"No. It is my duty to look after the well being of Neo-England. Me running away from the problem just shows how weak I am. I must not show that, Matthew. You understand, right?" Princess Kohara said.  
  
"Yes, atleast let me walk you home." Matthew bowed and Kohara smiled.  
  
"Sure. I'd be happy to have some company." Matthew walked Princess Kohara back to her home. A very large building, much like a castle, but more like a mansion. They walked in to be greated Gregory, the must loyal butler of the princess, and Victoria, the most loyal maid. Gregory and Victoria bowed.  
  
"Princess, we have a letter for you." Gregory said and handed the letter to her.  
  
"Who is it from?" Kohara said, taking the letter.  
  
"Your uncle in Neo-Japan." Victoria said and Kohara opened the letter.  
  
"What does it say?" Matthew asked.  
  
"Kohara, I have heard news off everything that you have been through. It's time that you knew some thngs. Please come to Neo-Japan. I should tell you everything. Your uncle, Dr. Kasshu. PS. If you get by plane, Rain will be waiting for you." Kohara looked up.  
  
"Rain?" Matthew asked.  
  
"She's very nice. I met her a long time ago. Gregory, I'll be going to neo-Japan. Please tell my grandfather, that I have chosen to go see him." Kohara said an Gregory nodded and walked off. "Victoria, please keep the house neat and tidy while I am gone."  
  
"Yes princess, I'll go pack your things." Victoria left.  
  
"Am I to join you, Princess. As it is some what of my duty to insure your safty." Matthew said and Kohara nodded.  
  
"I find that there is no escape from it. Fine. We will be traveling by plane, like everyone else. We will wear clothes like everyone else, not like royalty. I do not want to case a fuss." Matthew nodded. They changed their clothes. Matthew had on blue jeans, a white shirt, black sneakers, and a black hoodie. Kohara had on a tan skirt, white boots, a blue t-shirt, and a blue hoodie. She still had a blue lace in her hair. Kohara and Matthew went to the air port with their stuff. They took their bags with them onto the plane. They took the plane to Neo-Japan and soon they arrived in Neo-Japan. They got off the plane and Matthew walked into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry." matthew said and turned to see who he bumped into. It was a young girl. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She had on a pink dress and blue jacket and white boots.  
  
"It's ok." Rain said.  
  
"Rain. It has been a long time." Kohara smiled. Rain did, too.  
  
"Yes it has. You're uncle has been a waiting your arrival. I'll take you to him." Rain took Matthew and Kohara to the house. Once inside, they met Domon and Dr. Kasshu in the living room.  
  
"Dr. Kasshu, long time no see. I believe 11 years, if I'm not mistaken." Kohara said and curtsied.  
  
"Yes it has been a long time. This is Domon. You met Kyoji, I think." Dr. kasshu said and Kohara nodded.  
  
"It is nice to be here. Someone is after me and I don't want them to find me. I told myself that running from my nation just shows how weak I am. Neo-England counts on me. I am their princess and I can't let them down by running away." Kohara said. There was a knock at the door and Rain opened it. Outside was Hans, Cecile, and Sai.  
  
"Bro, can we stay here, for a few. Some man is after Cecile." Sai and and Domon nodded. Kohara looked at the new people who have arrived. "Hiya, sis. I don't think we've met."  
  
"Hey you, you should show some manners to…." Kohara stuck her hand out in front of Matthew to silence him.  
  
"No we have not. My name is Kohara and who might you be?" Kohara asked, her british accent sticking out.  
  
"Sai Saici, of Neo-China. This is Hans Holgar, of Neo-Denmark, and his sister Cecile." Sai said and Kohara curtsied.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you." Kohara smiled. "Now should we continue, Dr. Kasshu?"  
  
"Yes, as I told you, there are some things you should know. Domon is your cousin, like Kyoji, but he's closer to your age." Dr. Kasshu was interrupted by Domon.  
  
"Wait, you mean I have a cousin?!?!" Domon asked shocked.  
  
"Yes, Domon. You never met her, because of your training and everything." Dr. Kasshu said. Domon was still shocked.  
  
"There's so much to know about you, Domon. I have so many questions to ask you." Kohara said with a smile.  
  
"Fine, shoot." Domon crossed his arms.  
  
"What's it like?" Kohara asked.  
  
"What's what like?" Domon asked back.  
  
"To live free, without anyone watching you or depending on you not to screw up? To be able to go where ever you want without having someone tag along? Please tell me. I wish to know." Kohara said and Domon was a little shocked.  
  
"What??? Why would you asked such a thing." Domon was a little shocked and then there was a beeping noise. Kohara pulled out a small device and tossed it to the floor. There was a puff of smoke and a hologram figure stood before them.  
  
"This best be important, Prime Minister." Kohara said and prime Minister knew she was ticked.  
  
"Princess Kohara, please. Don't come back to neo-England. It's all a trap. Don't come back. Ahhh!!!" Prime minister hit the ground and grunted.  
  
"Prime Minister!" Kohara yelled.  
  
"Princess, please stay with Domon and your uncle. Don't let them get you." Prime minster said with all her might.  
  
"No, what about my nation? My grandfather can't run it. He is very sick. Please, you can't make me abbandon my nation." Kohara said and prime minister got up shaking her head.  
  
"I'm not telling you to abandon your nation. Just lay in hiding for a few. You are still on the loose and they won't stop till they find you, but they are bound to stop sooner or later." Prime Minister said and a voice was heard. A guy stood next to Prime Minister and put a gun to her head.  
  
"Princess Kohara, unless you want to see your nation crumble to the ground, I advice you to return. You don't, and we'll kill the prime Minister and innocent lives of your nation, the people who look towards you for help, but you won't be there to help them, nor will your gundam fighter, Matthew." The guy said and the hologram stopped. Kohara grunted and tensed her hand.  
  
"Prime Minister. My nation." Kohara stared at the ground.  
  
"Kohara." Matthew said a little quiet.  
  
"Matthew, call Gregory, tell him to send my jet. I'll be returning to Neo-England. I can't afford to lose the trust of my nation, nor the lives of the people." Kohara said sternly. Matthew nodded.  
  
"Right, I understand." Matthew pulled out a cell and talked on it.  
  
"You're the princess of Neo-England?" Domon asked. Kohara stared at him.  
  
"Yes. That's how come I wanted to know what your life is like. It must be nice to live freely." Kohara said and actualy smiled.  
  
"But it must be nice to live the way you do." Sai said and Kohara shook her head.  
  
"Sure, it's a little nice. Ruling a nation is not easy. I hate it. I have to make all the decisions. I have to stop fights between my nation and another. All because my grandfather is ill." Kohara said.  
  
"What about your mom and dad?" Hans asked.  
  
"They were killed in a plane crash." Dr. kasshu said.  
  
"The plane is on it's way, princess. Is there anything I can do?" Matthew asked.  
  
"You have my permission to call out your gundam and go to Neo-England. I want you to make sure that prime Minister is not harmed." Kohara said and Matthew nodded.  
  
"Knight Gundam!" Matthew said and snapped his fingers. The ground shook and a gundam stood outside the house. Matthew ran out the door and the gundam took off. Kohara only could look on as the gundam left.  
  
"please matthew, hurry." Kohara said and someone put their hand on her shoulder. It was Cecile. She had yet to say anything.  
  
"Don't worry. I have faith in him, even if I have no clue who he is." Cecile said, hoping it would cheer Kohara up.  
  
"Thank you." Kohara said and they went back inside. There was a loud noise and a jet was outside the house. "I will be leaving. I will catch you up later."  
  
"No." Cecile said.  
  
"What?" Kohara asked and turned.  
  
"let me come with you." Cecile said, but Hans shook his head.  
  
"No. They seem like the same men who are after you." Hans said, but this time Cecile shook her head.  
  
"I can't run for ever, Hans. I'm going. If it's ok with you, Kohara." Cecile looked at her and Kohara smiled. She could see the detrimination in Cecile's eyes and knew there was no stopping her.  
  
"Fine with me." Kohara said and they both went to Neo-England. The walked throught he front door of the office and felt hands grip them. Kohara screamed and so did Cecile. They were held tight by the men who had them and a new person appeared.  
  
"Thank you. A two for one. Beautiful Kohara, we now have you." The man said and brushed his hand against the princess' cheek. The light flickered on and Kohara saw matthew on the ground and so was the prime minister. Kohara was shocked.  
  
"They aren't…." Kohara was too shocked and they guy finished.  
  
"Dead? No, only knocked out. Take them away. We're heading back to boss." The guy said and they left back to their boss. Where? Only few know.  
  
~* End *~  
  
Raven's Lil Demon: "That's it for now. Please leave a review."  
  
Cota (my familiar, also my cat): "What is going on????"  
  
RLD (me, raven's lil demon): "Huh what do you mean?"  
  
Cota: "Just adding to the ending."  
  
RLD: "Oh."  
  
Cota: *sighes* "Anyway. What's going on? Why is this boss dude after Kohara and Cecile. If you have any questions just ask, RLD would be glad to answer them." ^^  
  
RLD: *mad* what do you mean me?!?! Come on!!!! I wrote the story!!!!  
  
Sniper's Girl: *standing against the wall* chill, RLD. I'll do it. Just calm down before you burn down the house.  
  
Cota: *sweat drop*  
  
RLD: ^^ *happy* Yeah!!!! Okay. Please leave a review. They are greatly cherished." ^^  
  
SG (sniper's girl): *sighes* Yah, only cuz you brag about them.  
  
RLD: *glares* "I like reviews, you got a problem with that?"  
  
SG and Cota: *start shaking head furiously* "No! No! No! No! No! Not one problem!"  
  
RLD: *smiles* "Good. I'm good. Leave a review. Arigato. Ja ne." 


End file.
